


Midnight Musings

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Isabella considers some of her new acquaintances.





	Midnight Musings

It was late. Isabella lay quietly on the uncomfortable cot in a corner of her brother's large tent. Guy slept restlessly across the expanse, mumbling in his sleep. Isabella could not make out any of the words precisely; but after hearing one in particular quite a few times, she'd determined it was Hood or Robin Hood that he kept repeating.

Just what was the relationship between the two of them? The only thing she knew for certain was that Guy loathed Robin Hood—but why?— and that Hood had a small band of followers. Oh—also they lived in a camp. Of course, so did Guy, so that didn't mean much. She sighed. And why did Guy want her never to associate with Robin Hood again? The man seemed noble enough. Rescuing her from her husband's men. Willing to get her to Nottingham safely, no questions asked. She sensed no danger from him. And she'd lived in terror for long enough to know whom to fear and whom to trust. Not only that, but he'd been attracted to her—that wasn't the precise word—right from the start. And she couldn't deny it wasn't entirely one sided. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk Guy's wrath lest he follow through on his threat to send her back. She shuddered and put that thought out of her head.

Instead, Isabella turned her thoughts to Robin Hood. Actually, his gang. The friar and the girl specifically. Neither one of them had trusted Isabella. That was perfectly clear. The question was why. The friar had questioned her possession of the mustard powder. It wasn't all that difficult to get really, if one knew where to go. He probably feared for the gang's safety, which was perfectly understandable. The girl, however . . . Kate, if Isabella remembered correctly . . . was not happy with her orders to get Isabella to Nottingham. But upon Robin's, “For me.” she acquiesced and took her mission seriously. Isabella had been impressed. But the girl's initial animosity stemmed from something a bit more elemental. Kate fancied Robin Hood. Isabella wasn't sure how deep and true the feelings went or if they were reciprocated, but Kate had sensed a threat to her relationship with Robin.

Whether it was pure one-sided jealously or whether the girl had a true claim on Robin's affections, it was hard to say. Especially after his odd reaction and seeming attraction to her. Isabella.

Well, she supposed she'd never really know. She'd found her brother and gotten sanctuary. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Releasing another deep sigh, she rolled to her side and let sleep, which had finally come to call, overtake her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2011. Just now realized it was never posted here at AO3, so...now it is.


End file.
